


Fifty shades of Hades

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Apollo!Kal, Imprinting, Kidnapping, M/M, Pluto!Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冥王布鲁斯觉得太阳神卡尔是个威胁，于是某一天他将他绑架到了地府</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> 似乎每个CP都会有的冥王冥后梗，这里修改了设定，卡尔是太阳神。一切关于希腊神话的谬误都归咎于我

冥府的王座是用整块黑石刻成的，泛着刺骨的凉意，尖锐的棱角仿佛未经打磨，在卡尔被重重丢上去的时候撞到了他光裸的后腰。而接下来覆压而上的重量让他无暇抱怨，布鲁斯的吻如同一只悄悄爬上身躯的蛇，冰凉的舌尖蜿蜒着爬上咽喉，柔软的皮肤在他尖锐的犬齿下颤动。  
他如啜饮美酒一样品尝着光明之神的战栗，好像在收割一个手无寸铁的灵魂，直到卡尔忍无可忍，擒住对方山岳一般宽厚的肩膀，捕获他的唇舌。与冥王接吻就如同饮冥河之水，那河水里流淌着遗忘，像火又像冰，让卡尔因为这冰冷的触感呻吟出声。  
布鲁斯在唇舌交缠间发出一声模糊的抗议，他从不愿意陷入一刻的被动，而此时此刻，卡尔才是猎物。他一手捏住卡尔的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，而舌头深深顶进去，而另一只手划过他的腰侧，指尖落在绷紧的大腿内侧。  
连他的爱抚都冷得像霜，卡尔颤抖得更加厉害了，仿佛连激发起的情欲都不能温暖他的身躯。他什么都没法想，除了紧紧环抱住这具身躯，无论是线条还是温度都如同大理石雕，“给我，”他哀求着，“别磨蹭，直接进来。”他的膝盖紧紧夹着对方的躯干，用上了与战士们摔跤的力气，只为了将自己的欲望之源——那根完全勃起了的，硬的像石头一样的硕大拉的近一点。  
他的洞口因为过度使用已经软成一滩，淋漓地滴着蜜水，还混杂着其他浑浊的液体，偶然被尖端蹭过，穴口急切地咬着空气，因为空虚而湿得更厉害。  
“如你所愿。”冥王的声音沙哑得如同粗陶轮的摩擦,那根硬挺轻而易举地破开了他软得一沓糊涂的穴口，卡尔猛地一抖，后脑勺重重磕在王座的后背上，而他分不清这股眩晕到底是因为脑袋上的还是体内的撞击，布鲁斯的阴茎也是冰冷的，在灼热的内里翻搅让他有种内壁快要冻伤的错觉。但是被幽囚在地府那么久，他的身体早已学会将这冰冷与快感等同，现在这冰冷只会让他更加渴求。  
他紧紧攀附在布鲁斯的肩膀上，双腿大开，布鲁斯的每次顶撞都把他的脊背推撞到石质的靠背上，王座上雕刻的一只兽爪缠住了他的发卷，然而他根本不在意，因为布鲁斯的阴茎一次比一次进得深，一次比一次涨得大，但温度却依然冰冷。这就像是在用石质阳具来自慰，却比那激烈百倍，卡尔的小腿痉挛着，快要缠不住布鲁斯健壮的腰身，一点一点滑下来，然后被一把捞起，扛在了肩头，这样随着布鲁斯越发狂乱的进攻节奏，卡尔整个身体都被对折了起来，有那么几次特别凶猛的撞击，让他的膝盖撞到了石板，他的阴茎蹭在了自己的小腹上。  
他几乎是尖叫了起来，语无伦次，唾液从合不上的嘴角蜿蜒流下，同时祈求着停下和更多，而布鲁斯丝毫不为所动，他咬住了卡尔一边的乳头，犬牙深深嵌进乳晕里，而身下一次狠狠地顶撞，直接逼得卡尔无人照顾的阴茎又一次吐出了白液，顺着大腿内侧和股缝，滴落到王座上那一滩浑浊不堪的污秽粘液里。  
卡尔的手指深深地抠进了布鲁斯肩头结实的肌肉，留下一排深深的月牙印，布鲁斯吃痛地喘了一下，随即拔了出来，把他翻了个面摁在王座上。体温无法温暖的石头表面摩擦着卡尔红肿的乳头，黏糊糊的液体让他的胸口在光滑的石板上打滑。  
他被操得头昏眼花，脸颊贴着冰冷的石头试图找回一丝清明，但马上就被落在后腰上的舔舐逼出了呻吟。  
在他看不到的后背，靠背上冥王的蝙蝠标志在他光滑的后背上压出了一片红印，标记的尖端正好指向臀部与脊背相接处的肉窝。布鲁斯着迷地舔过那一片本该是刀枪不入的皮肤，然后将还硬挺着的阴茎划过臀缝。

“我的。”他的声音嘶哑到无法辨认，然而太阳神灵敏的耳朵还是捕捉到了，他努力扭转身体，吻上对方冰凉的，像石头一样捂不暖的嘴唇。  
“你的。”他在唇舌交缠中喃喃说道，随后被身下重重的顶入打乱了气息。  
布鲁斯又在王座上要了他两次，卡尔的指节在扶手上抓得生疼，阴茎蹭在石头表面，把黑石染得更加污秽，而直到布鲁斯最终把一大股浓稠而冰冷，冻得他内壁一阵痉挛的种子撒进他的体内时，他才意识到沾湿他脸侧，把他和石板弄得黏糊糊的液体不只是失控流下的唾液，还有高潮逼出的泪水。


End file.
